


A Bouquet of Posies

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: He has to get the news out somehow.





	A Bouquet of Posies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



He's pretty sure his aunt will laugh at this but it's the best idea he can come up with at the moment. A written message would be too obvious - and too obviously picked apart and decoded - but a bouquet of flowers sent to a 'gentlemen's club' for one of the lovely ladies? Surely that will not be remarked on. After all, he's known for his playboy lifestyle. 

So he arranges for flowers to be delivered - tulips wrapped with ivy - and figures Madam Christmas is clever enough to figure it out - that one of the new girls, Ivy, is selling secrets on the side - two-lipped. Or two-faced, but pansies aren't in season for another month.


End file.
